That Voice
by Tekalali
Summary: Naruto's last relationship went down the drain a few months ago, but ringing a hotline was the last thing he thought about doing. Funny how changing his mind changed everything, and don't forget the pizza. Sasunaru one-shot.


=O my first Sasunaru on ...

Actually I've had this written and submitted on dA for a coupe of months now, and it's surprisingly popular, so I thought I'd put it up here too.

It's been re-vamped and everything, I can't really look at my old writing and think it looks good anymore... it just doesn't.

Tily: Yay! I LOVE sasunaru xD

Kit: Oh, I know believe me.

Anyway, it's a one-shot. Everything that's posted up on here that I already have on dA will only be one-shots until I start writing new stories. Then there'll be actual stories up... though I might upload one series which I intend to write a story for... maybe *shrug*

So enjoy this fic please, rated M for lemon (I gave it away) and some strong language

**Discaimer:** If I owned Naruto I'd either beat Sasuke repeatedly for leaving Naruto, or Sasuke would have never eft at all. Unfortunately these characters don't belong to me, Masashi Kishimoto does, only the story idea is mine.

* * *

"Dude, you really need to get laid." Naruto turned and glared at his brunet friend.

"Fuck off Kiba!" he spat at the boy and took a drink of his beer. Like he didn't already know that. It had been about 8 months since his last failed relationship, and the blond really wasn't one to go picking girls up on the street or sleeping with whores -which to him is just the same thing.

Kiba clapped his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "tell me I'm lying Blondie," he stated but the blond said nothing. "Or if you really can't pick up chicks-" Naruto shot a dark look at Kiba "or guys," he said raising both hands in defence, "here, ring this number." The brunette concluded, writing a phone number on a napkin and handing it to the blond who raised an eyebrow to his friend.

"You want me to ring a sex line?" he asked.

"Got a better idea?" Kiba asked and Naruto shrugged, "think about it, its good because no one can see your face so they can't say no." Kiba smirked, his pointed teeth showing and Naruto punched his shoulder.

"Dumb fuck," he said but pocketed the number quietly and continued to drink his beer.

"What about you?" he asked the brunette, "you're dating the shyest, most timid girl in town."

"Dude, Hinata might look all sweet and innocent but-" Kiba shook his head, like he couldn't believe it himself and Naruto's raise an eyebrow in surprise "you wish you were me man."

Naruto rolled his eyes, yeah in the sense that he wishes he had someone to have crazy sex with. Sakura hadn't exactly been the giving type, well to Naruto anyway, Kakashi on the other hand had been a different story, a story Naruto hadn't been aware of until he came home from a trip and found both of them tangled up on his couch with no clothes on. Naruto swore of women -or at least women like that- there and then but he'd still had no success in finding a lover male or female since.

"I'm outta here," Naruto said placing his money on the counter beside his empty bottle.

"See you tomorrow," Kiba said and the blond walked out of the bar towards his car.

******

Naruto placed his keys in the bowl in his kitchen when he entered his apartment and walked straight to the cupboard, taking out a cup of instant ramen and boiling some water. He sighed as he waited for the kettle and pulled out the crumpled napkin from his pocket, thinking about the conversation he'd had with his friend. He looked at it for a moment before snorting at the thought of calling it and throwing it onto the counter top, finally the kettle clicked and Naruto poured the water into the cup and walked into the adjoining living room, switching on the TV as he sat down.

Flicking through the endlessly boring channels the blond finally gave up and turned the annoyance off, sitting quietly before waking into the kitchen, throwing his empty cup in the trash, yawning widely and stretching. Now was as good a time as ever to just go to sleep, his days seemed to follow a tedious and dull pattern lately. But who was he to change it? Naruto shrugged finally, and went to leave the room when he noticed the discarded napkin on the table. Picking it up and looking the crumpled number over several times he eventually shrugged _'I guess it wouldn't hurt to try' _Naruto thought to himself. Kiba was right after all, its not like the blond would ever have to, or would ever call back anyway. Naruto nodded at his sound logic and walked over to the house phone, dialling the number and sitting on the couch.

The blond suddenly became nervous as the phone began to ring, the impulse decision to actually call was fading and he realised how stupid he was really being for calling a sex line of all things! But before the blond could even think about hanging up the ringing stopped, and a voice came across the speaker. "Good evening, you've reached the Kitsune hotline," a seductive female voice said into the speaker "to select your preference please press one for our feisty vixens, or two for our irresistible reynards" Naruto thought about it for a second then pressed two, already questioning the kind of hotline he'd called –from his experience 'sexy' female voices were rather stupid and always caused the blond to laugh hysterically… or that might have just been Sakura-, the phone began to ring again and this time it was answered by a strong male voice.

"Hello," the voice said and Naruto was momentarily lost for words. He couldn't really describe it, but there was already something about this voice that made his heart race. "Hello?" the voice asked after a long silence and Naruto shook his head to start his brain working again.

"H-hello," he stuttered and hit his forehead at his stupidity and he heard the voice chuckle from the other side of the phone.

"I'm guessing this is your first time calling a sex line?" the man enquired, and Naruto nodded to the phone.

"Yes." He said and gulped to stop himself from stuttering again.

"Just relax, all you have to do is listen to me and do what I tell you." Naruto took in a shaky breath and held it before blowing it out again to calm himself down.

"Ok," he said gaining a little confidence.

"So, what's your name?" the husky voice purred.

"Naruto," the blond answered and sat further back against the couch.

"Ok Naruto, I'm Sasuke," the voice said.

"Sasuke." Naruto said to confirm it, the name rolled off his tongue nicely.

"So how has your day been?" he asked and Naruto looked at the wall across from him with a raised eyebrow, bemused by the question.

"Um… Stressful, my boss has been working me three times more than should be legal," he said honestly and he heard the other man chuckle again.

"Really? That's a shame, if I was there I'd give you a massage," Sasuke purred in his seductively husky voice and Naruto closed his eyes, resting his head against the back of the couch.

"Sounds good," is all he replied.

"Good, I'd start on your neck, rubbing gently and softly kiss the places it hurt most." Naruto rolled his head to the side as he imagined Sasuke's words, trying to picture the man, -though at this point the blond was going with whatever his imagination threw at him- "then I'd moved down your back, soft touches against your spine," the blond shivered and his hand began to wander down towards the lining of his jeans. "Now don't touch anything until I tell you to." Sasuke said and Naruto's eyes opened abruptly, the blond rather offended and impressed that this Sasuke had known exactly what he was going to do.

"Why not?" he asked a little shocked.

"I said do what I say so you'll have to wait." Naruto grumbled but gave in and closed his eyes again, "then I'd kiss you, massaging your tongue with mine," Sasuke went on and Naruto sighed, he wished this was real, not just some hotline that he was paying a ridiculous amount of money on just for someone to tell him to give himself a hand job. "Then I'd move my hands down your chest and undo the button on your jeans, slowly pulling down the zipper," Naruto took this as his cue to do it himself, so he did. "Then I'd rub one finger up the length before slowly moving my hand up and down around it," Naruto copied the motion with his own hand and whimpered quietly. "Getting faster," Sasuke said and the blond copied again "until you came."The words were like a release for Naruto as his hand became wet and sticky.

"Wow," he breathed; it was the best hand job he'd ever had that's for sure.

"I hope I speak to you again Naruto," Sasuke said and the blonde's breathing levelled out.

"Yeah, me too," Naruto agreed and the line went dead.

Naruto sat on the sofa thinking about what had just happened… He'd just jacked off to a stranger's voice. But fuck… it was good! That pink haired whore had nothing on this.

"He wants me to call again," Naruto said, smiling to himself, then scolding his girly attitude. But he did call, often. Sometimes the two would just talk, which neither expected, and the two created a strange sort of bond, but Naruto liked it never the less, though he wished he could meet Sasuke. He'd never say that though when the two chatted. Naruto even told Sasuke about Sakura to which the other replied 'the whore doesn't even deserve you' and the blond smiled, though when Naruto's phone bill came after the first month of calling he almost had a heart attack looking at the numbers on the paper but regardless the blond still called. Until Sasuke stopped answering and the dark, husky voice was replaced with a darker but much less appealing and much creepier one and Naruto gave up with calling at all after a few days.

*******

"Gee Naruto, who killed your dog?" Kiba asked in the bar four months later and Naruto sighed as he sulked and stared at his beer bottle.

"It's Sasuke," the blond said "he doesn't answer anymore."

"Oh you mean the guy from the hotline," Kiba said as he realised why the blond was in such a depressing mood. "Maybe something happened with the job, he probably got sacked for his idle chatter with you," the brunette laughed and clapped Naruto on the back who glared but gave up with that quickly.

"Coming back to my place for pizza?" Naruto asked as he finished his beer.

"Can't, Hinata's been freaking out all day and I have to go check on her," Kiba said frowning.

"Why what's wrong?" the blond asked concerned, he'd never known the girl to be like that.

"Ok dude, I didn't tell you this because she told me not to say anything but-" the brunette looked around to make sure no one could over hear and whispered "she's pregnant."

Naruto's eyes widened and he stared at his friend "are you serious?!" the blond shouted and Kiba quickly shushed him.

"Keep it down will ya!" he said and Naruto blinked, still in shock, but smiled.

"Wow man, you're gonna be a dad," he said and clapped Kiba on the shoulder who smiled back.

"I know, it's awesome," he said.

"Well congratulations, I'll make sure to act surprised when Hinata tells me." Naruto said and then stood from his stool at the bar "see you later."

"See ya," Kiba said and Naruto left for his apartment.

The blonde's stomach gave an uneasy growl when Naruto entered his apartment so he dialled the number for the pizza place in town "Ichiraku pizza, can I take your order?" a female voice asked.

"Hey Ayame," Naruto said into the phone.

"Naruto! How've you been?" the woman asked in a much kinder voice.

"Good thanks," he answered.

"It's been a while since you called, has everything been ok? Dad's been pretty worried."

Naruto laughed, he was a regular at Ichiraku's both in the pizza place and over the phone, so he wasn't surprised to hear about the old man being a little worried. "Work's been pretty busy, and I've been totally wiped out afterwards." he said to the woman.

"Don't over work yourself you hear," the woman warned Naruto who chuckled. "It's nice to hear from you though. So what can I get you?"

"I'll have the usual please."

"Of course, it'll be delivered shortly Naruto." She said and the blond heard the scratch of her pen as she wrote.

"Thanks Ayame, say hi to Teuchi for me."

"I will, he'll be pleased to hear it," Ayame giggled, "bye Naruto," she said and hung up the phone.

The blond sat idly in his apartment as he waited for his pizza to arrive and he found his mind wandering to a certain male voice. He wished he could put a face to it, but nothing came to mind. He imagined the man with dark hair but that was all his imagination could muster, and before Naruto knew it there was a quiet rap on his door and he stood up off the couch to answer it. He glanced at the delivery man briefly "come in, can you set it on the table for me and I'll get your money," he said and turned towards the kitchen.

"Sure," he heard the other say and something clicked in Naruto's mind. He had heard that voice somewhere before. But where?

The blond retrieved the money from his wallet and handed it to the other, looking at him more closely this time. He didn't recognise the other from anywhere, if he'd seen him before he definitely would have remembered such dark onyx eyes and raven black hair. "Something wrong?" the man asked and Naruto realised he was staring, he shook his head and looked away, blushing slightly with the embarrassment of being caught.

"No, you just…" Naruto paused at how stupid this was going to sound but said it anyway "sound familiar," he said and the other shrugged.

"I sometimes answer the phones at Ichiraku, maybe you heard me there." The final click sounded in Naruto's mind as he stared, wide eyed at the other man, pointing straight at him, and the raven's face became confused.

"It's you!" Naruto said as he stared.

"Excuse me?" The raven asked, raising a questioning eyebrow to this strange blond.

"Sasuke?" the blond asked and realisation hit the raven like he'd been hit in the face.

"Naruto?" the raven asked in the same astonishment as the other man and they looked at each other in silence until the blond broke it.

"What happened?" he asked "some creepy guy started answering the phone."

"I quit." Sasuke said and the blond looked at him confused.

"Why?"

"Because I got sick of answering the phone to all those creeps and persistent females," Sasuke said and saw as Naruto flinched at his words. "No," he said and sighed, "I meant the other people, not you," the raven said "you're the only reason I stayed at that place, but it just got too much to have to talk to all those other people and I couldn't stand it anymore."

Naruto blushed. "Funny," the blond said looking towards the floor, "you're the only reason I kept calling." Naruto felt fingers touch his chin and he was once again face to face with Sasuke, his onyx eyes boring into bright sapphires and Naruto's heart skipped, any image the blond could have conjured up would have been nothing compared to what was standing in front of him now.

"Sorry I didn't tell you," Sasuke said as he inched closer to the blond, his breath tingled Naruto's skin and his eyes fluttered closed.

"It's ok," the blond said before the gap between their lips was closed and the two kissed passionately. Naruto's heart flew around his ribcage at the soft touch and he felt desire burn into his system.

"So," Naruto said, taking in a shaky breath, "when does your shift end?" The blond asked once the kiss broke and Sasuke glanced down at his watch.

"Now." He said and smirked as Naruto muffled out an 'oh really' before the two kissed again with heated passion.

Naruto was quick to remove Sasuke's jacket and it landed with a thud on the floor, and Sasuke snaked his hands up the other man's top, caressing the tan torso and tweaking at the blonde's nipples eliciting a gasp from Naruto and the raven moved his tongue into the other's mouth. As the two fumbled to remove shirts Naruto guided them over to the couch -rather than making his way to the bedroom- and lay down with the raven on top of him who began kissing down Naruto's jaw line to his neck, leaving marks as he bit and sucked at the tender skin.

"Sasuke," Naruto breathed out, and the raven made his way down the blonde's neck to one of his nipples to lick at the protruding lump for a while before moving back up to stare into the blonde's misted eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say my name like that," the raven said and kissed the blond hard before moving down the perfect, tanned body to Naruto's navel, dipping his tongue into it and unbuttoning the blonde's ever tightening pants at the same time.

Naruto's breathing was still heavy as the raven stopped and moved up to face the blond again, both staring into each other's eyes as they caught their breath. "Is something wrong?" Naruto asked, and his heart raced as he saw a small, beautiful smile grace Sasuke's lips and the raven shook his head.

"I just wanted to see you breathless and half naked," Sasuke said, his smile turning into a smirk as Naruto bushed and Sasuke proceeded to kiss him slowly, and passionately, pulling off Naruto's remaining clothes as he did so. Naruto shivered as the cold air hit his newly uncovered skin, he was glad to be rid of his pants, but what was going to happen now?

He didn't have to wait long to find out as Sasuke grasped at the hard length and the blond moaned into the kiss, the touch making his heart race again and every nerve in his body scream with pleasure. Naruto began removing the obstructions which were Sasuke's remaining clothes as the raven began to pump him slowly and Naruto bucked his hips, rubbing both of their uncovered erections together and making Sasuke moan into the blonde's neck. Both panted heavily when the kiss broke apart, the heat radiating from their bodies keeping them hot in the cold room as Sasuke grasped at the blonde's hip and again moved his hand slowly against Naruto's length, eliciting another desperate moan from the blond, who seemed to be growing increasingly frustrated by the slow pace.

"Just fuck me already," Naruto said and the raven smirked, Naruto had waited far too long for something like this to happen, like hell he was going to take it slow. Sasuke moved his hand from Naruto, still keeping one hand on the blonde's hips and reached into his uniform pocket where he pulled out a tube of lubricant and spread it onto his fingers.

"Do you just carry that thing everywhere with you?" Naruto asked curiously, and rather worried that Sasuke might have planned to use that with someone else.

"As sick as this might sound, my brother asked me to buy it for him and his boyfriend," Naruto raised an eyebrow as Sasuke shrugged, "looks like he'll have to buy his own," the raven smirked.

"This will sting," Sasuke said and Naruto nodded, already hot, sweaty and too horny to care, the raven traced his hand down the blonde's back and Naruto shivered before one finger was pushed into his entrance and he hissed at the burning pain, but before it fully subsided a second finger joined the first, increasing the unusual, and extremely uncomfortable feeling. After all, he'd decided he was put of women, but he'd never had sex with a man before. "Just relax, it'll help," Sasuke tried to sooth Naruto, caressing the blonde's cheek and kissing him. Naruto finally relaxed and eventually a third finger joined the other two, moving in a scissoring motion before one finger hit his prostate and Naruto moaned loudly.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto asked, his eyes wide and still seeing stars as Sasuke smirked.

"That's the reason the bottom likes it," the raven said as he drove his fingers towards the blonde's prostate again, making Naruto gasp, and moan again before the raven removed his fingers and coated his own aching erection in the lubricant then placing it at Naruto's entrance, the tip just touching the tender flesh.

"Are you ready?" Sasuke asked. The blond swallowed and nodded, and the raven kissed Naruto deeply before thrusting into the blond whose eyes widened and he scraped his nails across the raven's back in pleasure and pain, and Sasuke gasped. "Are you alright?" the raven asked, concern present in his voice.

"Keep going," Naruto said, his breathing ragged as Sasuke pulled out and thrust back in again, the blonde's hips automatically bucking up into the feeling. Sasuke shifted his position in the limit space he had, finally finding the blonde's prostate again, and Naruto saw stars every time Sasuke hit the wonderfully sensitive spot. The blond was soon moaning out the raven's name over and over again, his erection was getting painful as he felt it rub against Sasuke's flesh, and he begged for his release. Sasuke wrapped his hand once again around the blonde's length and pumped the blond in time with his thrusts, speeding up when he did and putting more pressure on the muscle as he felt his release bubble at the base of his stomach. It didn't take long before Naruto called out Sasuke's name and came over their stomachs, his muscles relaxed and tightened around Sasuke who moaned and after a few more fast thrusts came into Naruto.

Their breathing was heavy and Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto, breathing in short breaths before the raven pulled out and Naruto winced at the new burn. Both then shuffled into a more comfortable position and the blond snuggled into the raven's chest "want any pizza?" Naruto asked as his stomach gave a ravenous growl and he turned to open the box of the now cold food.

"Sure," Sasuke said and was handed a slice, they both ate in silence before Naruto began to laugh, "what?" Sasuke asked, smiling at the sudden outburst.

"I just didn't expect my night to turn out like this." Naruto laughed again "pizza with a side order of sex."

Sasuke chuckled "well this has definitely been an interesting first date," he said and looked down at the blond whose azure eyes stared back "is there a second?" he asked and Naruto's face lit up with obvious delight.

"Of course" Naruto answered and lay down again against Sasuke's chest smiling.

* * *

**A/N: For some reason this fic isn't a particuar favourite of mine. But dA like it so it's up here too.**

**Tily: ... that was hot.**

**Kit: Thanks..? I did kind of re do the whole lemon scene, the previous one just sucked -_-**

**Tily: Review please, Kit loves them and I love to see her smile.  
**


End file.
